Conditions for culturing explants of both human and rat colon have been developed. Rat colon has been maintained up to 63 days under these conditions, while human colon could generally be maintained up to 7 days; tissues from some patients have been maintained for 24 days. The viability of the tissue was determined by incorporation of radioactive precursors into DNA and protein, and by electron microscopy.